Lotus Legends 4: Life Beyond The Looking Glass
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Book 4 of 12. Season finale! The Outer Limits cross to our world, with a leader like the Lotus Guardians. Her name is Kalleria, and she's Kim's Doppleganger the only Doppleganger in the Outer Limits. Full summery inside! Author's Note in Ch.10 updated.
1. A Birthday Disaster

**Lotus Legends #4: Life Beyond The Looking Glass**

**Summary:**

Things are getting very adventurous for the Lotus Guardians. When the world of The Outer Limits really cross with our world, the Lotus Guardians are preparing for their greatest battle yet! Book 4 of 12.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I'm baaaaack! And so are the Lotus Guardians; Kim, Ron, and Yori! Get ready for the greatest battle of Season One in the series! And there's an update going on with the site so get ready for a revamp! The site will be down temporarily for the new site which includes the new theme song for Season Two and the theme song for the First Movie, Lotus Legends The Movie #1: The Light Of Yamanouchi! Get ready, and for now, until Chapter Two: Kalleria, Kim's Doppleganger, see ya and enjoy and review! ;-)_

_Also, check out my newest book, "It's All In The Book," if you want sneak peeks of the Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama, or have already seen it!_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: A Birthday Disaster**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" 19 year old Kim Possible asked, as her eyes were blindfolded, and her friends, 19 year old Ron Stoppable, and 19 year old Yori Matsuri, lead her to somewhere in the Yamanouchi School, where the three lived in a temple in the school grounds.

"Trust us, it's nothing bad." Ron answered, as he and Yori lead her to the main temple, where the rest of the students of Yamanouchi School and their teacher, Master Sensai, awaited them, for the special party for Kim.

"Here we are, Possible-san." Yori smiled, as she removed the blindfold, "Surprise!"

The others also cried surprise when the blindfold was removed.

"Happy Birthday, Possible-san!" Master Sensai smiled.

"You remembered my birthday!" Kim squealed, hugging her two friends, "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, anything for a fellow Lotus Guardian like us!" Ron exclaimed, putting on his usual goofy grin with his happy expression.

"Let us celebrate!" Yori exclaimed.

As the party went on, much was going on.

Kim was now 20 years old, and was supposed to go onto college. But, what's the use of going onto college, if you're already at a college in the first place?

* * *

"How will I ever repay you for something like this?" Kim asked gratefully, as she used her magic to clean up the place with her friends, who were also doing the same.

"Maybe do the same with ours?" Ron suggested, slashing his Lotus Blade and sending streaks of blue and clearing up several areas at a time.

"That would give it away..." Kim smiled, as she set off another arrow from her Bamboo Bow to remove the mess.

"It is up to you, Possible-san." Yori laughed, as she sent a blast of wind at the mess with her Dragon Fan.

"Well, that will give me enough time to figure something out!" Kim exclaimed, setting off another Bamboo Arrow.

"Well, the mess is done!" Ron said, transforming his Lotus Blade back into a Lotus Pendant, "Now, let's get some-"

"Not yet, Stoppable-san." Master Sensai said at the doorway.

"Master Sensai!" the Lotus Guardians exclaimed, bowing down.

"I am sorry for the bad news on your birthday, Possible-san," Master Sensai explained, "But a great evil is headed this way. One that will face you to the greatest level of Magic, Teamwork, and Intellegance. The Outer Limits have escaped through an open portal, which means, that one of the guardians' Dark Side will be leading the clan of demons. That Dark Side happens to be Kalleria, Possible-san's dark side."

"Aren't our dark sides called Dopplegangers, Master Sensai?" Kim asked.

"They are indeed." Master Sensai answered, "But the elders call them the Dark Sides."

"I'm guessing Kalleria's nickname is gonna be Kally." Ron said.

"That is what her demonic friends call her." Master Sensai explained, "But Queen Alexandria, the Queen of the Outer Limits, call her Kalleria, her ancient name. She will look similar to Possible-san. The only difference, will be her eyes, and the clothes that she wears. Do not worry about her pretending to be Possible-san. She refuses to pretend to be someone on the Light Side, which is an example of the Lotus Guardians. She will be expecting you. And you will be starting your battle tomorrow morning at Dawn. Be prepared, Lotus Guardians. And good luck."


	2. Kalleria, Kim's Doppleganger

**Chapter Two: Kalleria, Kim's Doppleganger**

_Author's Note:_

_Thanks to the first reviewer, Kimberly Ann Possible. And, to answer your question in the review, the first movie will be premiered on Fan Fiction atJuly 26, 2005. That will be also my sister's birthday, who happens to be turning 11! The second movie, the sequel to the fourth book, "The Life Beyond The Spheres" will be premiered Winter 2005. The series finale, "The Final Trial," will be released in Spring 2006. The sequel series to "Lotus Legends: A Kim Possible Story" will be up about a month after "The Final Trial" has been released and completed. And, I promise you, as a special treat for the Season Finale, Book Four in the series will be the longest yet, with over 10 chapters! Hope you'll enjoy it! For now, enjoy this chapter, "Kalleria, Kim's Doppleganger," and let the Lotus Legends continue! See ya at Chatper Three: The Power Within! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Kiara!" Kim called to her blue fox companion.

A young blue fox jumped out of the Yamanouchi Forest and landed infront of the Lotus Guardians.

"Is it time?" Kiara asked.

"Yep." Kim answered, "Okay, Kiara. Let's do your magic!"

Kiara hopped onto Kim's hand. Kim threw Kiara tumbling into the air. Spirals of magic and sparkles circled around the air-tumbling Kiara, transforming her into a larger, fiercer form.

When Kiara landed, she was bigger than a large human.

Kim hopped on Kiara's back, Ron and Yori following behind.

"Perhaps you should transform first?" Kiara suggested.

"Right." Kim nodded.

The three jumped off.

"C'mon, Rufus!" Ron called to his naked mole rat, "Time to transform!"

Rufus perked up and joined the three guardians.

"Lotus Blade!"

"Bamboo Bow and Arrow!"

"Dragon Fan!"

"Come to me!"

The three treasures came flying from the Lotus Shrine in the farther mountains to the Lotus Guardians. When they made contact with each guardian, they were transformed into their reincarnations.

Kim's clothes transformed into a battle kimono with pedal-like sleeves. Her shoes disappeared, and so did her socks. Ankle wraps replaced the socks. Her bare feet looked like it never even touched the ground. Her body also changed. It was more graceful, and more like an adult's. Her olive green eyes changed to a pitch black. Her hair now flowed, unlike Kim's. This was the form of Miriam Spirit.

Yori's clothes also transformed into the same battle kimono outfit like Kim's. Her body also changed. It was more of an adult's, not a 19 year old, and her hair seemed to be more flowing. Her brown eyes were sharp with anticipation and excitement. This was the form of Rumiko Higurashi.

Ron's clothes was different from the girls'. His battle kimono were like others, only with teal collarings. His shoes and socks also disappeared, being replaced with ankle wraps. His feet were scarred and scratched. His brown eyes had changed to aquamarine blue. They were like two shimmering aquamarine crystals. Both showed the excitement, anticipation, and the patience that he kept still like a flowing river. This was the form of Jonathan Story.

Rufus seemed the same. The only difference was, he wasn't Rufus. He was Bravery, Rufus' own carnation. He looked like he was ready for battle.

"Everyone ready?" Miriam asked.

"You bet." Jonathan answered.

"Then let's go!" Miriam hopped onto the back of Kiara, as the others followed.

"Okay, let's go and defeat Kalleria and her army!" Kiara announced, leaping off the ground and into the skies of Japan, towards a dark, clouded area in the distant mountains. The mountains where the Lotus Shrine was.

* * *

"Kalleria, stop!" Miriam cried, jumping off of Kiara's back with an arrow steadied on her bow.

The darker version of Kim faced the charging guardian with disgust. She seemed like an ordinary punk. Only, she wasn't.

"What do you want, Miriam?" Kally sneered.

"I want you to leave the Lotus Shrine!" Miriam answered, pointing the arrow and bow towards Kally, "Or you will be forced to!"

"I doubt I'll be leaving, Miriam." Kally answered coolly with a smirk, "But I know you will..."

As demons surrounded Miriam, all the Lotus Guardian could do was shoot as many arrows as she could at them.

"Enchanted Arrow!" Miriam cried, shooting a glowing arrow at several demons, demolishing them into nothing.

"Lotus Slash!"

Miriam looked up to see Jonathan, slicing between demons and landing beside Miriam.

"Great timing..." Miriam sighed of relief, "Unfourtuatly, Kalleria has more where that came from."

"Silver Winds!"

Slashes of silver streaks sliced demons in half and demolished them. Rumiko leaped and landed next to Miriam and Jonathan.

"How many are there, Miriam-chan?" Rumiko asked.

"Almost too many to count." Miriam answered, "But, my ballpark estimate is about 1000."

"We'll never defeat them in time." Jonathan growled through gritted teeth, "Might as well try to get to the key of this whole thing."

"Kalleria, of course." Miriam realized, "You guys take care of the demons. I'll take care of Kimberly Ann's doppleganger."

"Dopplegangers know what they're doing, Miriam." Jonathan warned, slicing a demon in half, "Well, most of the times. But still, be careful! You never know!"

"Thanks!" Miriam called back, and charged towards Kalleria, armed with her arrow on her bow.

"Look who came to play." Kally sneered, preparing a dark assult.

"Throw whatever you want, Kalleria, it won't work!" Miriam growled, holding up a barrier as the assult was thrown.

"Why can't you be like the other me and call me Kally?" Kally smirked, throwing one attack after another.

"I prefer calling everyone by their full names." Miriam answered, "Like how I call Kimberly Ann. I don't like calling her Kim. Her name means 'grateful leader,' and I should respect that. Everybody should."

"You are so boring." Kally frowned, "If you came here to play, might as well join the party."

_Miriam! _Kim called from the back of Miriam's head, _Sooner or later, you'll have to release that arrow! It won't last long! You don't want the arrow to explode, do you?_

"For once, I would like it if you don't interfere and get yourself hurt, Kimberly Ann!" Miriam grunted, holding back the bow string as far as she can, stretching the Magic Space for the arrow, "I'm sorry, but it is my job to protect you. If you are dead, so am I. For good. I don't want that happening to both of us."

_Miriam!_ Kim called, more sternly, _Let me help!_

"I am fine, Kimberly Ann." Miriam smiled weakly. Then she cried, releasing the arrow, "CELESTIAL ARROW!"

The powerful attack was released, and the arrow pinned Kally to the wall of the shrine. After a few seconds, her dead look turned into a deadly grin.

"No..." Miriam felt her heart sink. She can't be alive after that hit! No way!

"Nice try, Miriam." Kally smirked, turning the brightly glowing arrow into a Black Fire arrow, and unpinning herself off of the wall, "But, you can't beat me that easily. Not even with the Celestial Arrow."

Miriam gritted her teeth as a black crossbow formed in Kally's hand. Kally set the Black Fire arrow on her crossbow, and pulled back her string. She had a cold smirk on her face.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend, Miriam." Kally smirked, "Same with you, Kimmie."

Miriam heard Kim gasp.

"Jonathan!" Miriam screamed.

Everything felt like it was slow motion. The distance seemed so great for Miriam.

Before the arrow was about to hit, Jonathan, who was too busy dealing with the demons, Miriam covered Jonathan, the arrow piercing through her heart. Miriam screamed in pain, as she was transformed back into Kim, who was also screaming in pain.

Jonathan and Rumiko changed back into Ron and Yori.

"Kim!" Ron cried, slaying the last demon with his blade.

"Possible-san, no!" Yori cried.

Ron caught Kim as she fell. The Black Fire arrow was pinned through her heart, as blood poured out.

Ron felt fury. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he screamed angrily at Kally, who was smirking and giggling, as if it was a fun game that she just won.

"It's just a shot of an arrow at the heart." Kally smirked, another Black Fire arrow forming on her crossbow. She aimed it at Ron, "You'll be joining her soon."

As the arrow was released, Kim's eyes were jerked open. She saw the arrow coming towards them. She sat up straight, as another arrow was painfully pierced through her heart. She screamed in agony.

"Kim!" Ron cried, tears spilling out of his eyes, as Kim collasped back into Ron's arms, her chest bleeding even more.

Ron removed the arrows, and held Kim close. Kim's body began to glow, as Ron's tears fell onto Kim's body.

The Lotus Guardians were transformed back to their carnations' forms. Even Kim.

The light and magic from Ron's tear began to play with Miriam's hair, as she was lifted into the sky, like she was lying down on an invisible bed that moved with her.

Miriam was lifted high into the air, glowing brighter than the sun. The whole mountain was illuminated.

Down below, in the city of Yamanouchi and Tokyo, they saw the glowing light, which seemed like a shining star, from the mountains of the Lotus Shrine. Every citizen paused to gaze at the beautiful light.

Back on the mountain, the Lotus Guardians gazed at the light in awe.

"Miriam..." Jonathan whispered, "Please be alright..."

As Miriam continued to glow, her rays of light destroying every single demon on the battlefield, a voice echoed through the mountains.

_"Every being, both mortal and immortal, have a shining moment. Most shining moments are when they are noticed by all. But the shining moment that I am talking about, is the magical ones. Miriam and Kimberly Ann deserve a chance to shine. Especially when the tears of a loved one has annointed her head like the Holy Spirits from many years ago. But, they will never be noticed, if they don't take a chance of glowing._

_Miriam sacrificed her life for yours, Jonathan. Don't go throwing it away by blaming it on others, or, especially, blaming yourself. Many people do that. They blame the pity at themselves, for something that was never really their fault. For sharing your kindness with the ones you love, you will be granted a wish, Jonathan. Make sure it's a wise one, for it will never be returned."_

Jonathan looked down for a moment, then looked up towards where the voice was coming from. "I don't know who you are, but if you want to grant a wish from me, then I wish that Miriam and her reincarnation, Kimberly Ann, will be alright. Her day of glory, when she becomes the grateful leader, will come. And I know that she will have to be there. That is my only wish. Miriam and Kimberly Ann are the only ones who can defeat Kalleria. We need them here."

_"Very well then, Jonathan." _the voice replied, _"Miriam Spirit, Kimberly Ann Possible, you are now healed, and granted, a new power. Even to your friends, Jonathan Story, and Rumiko Hiragashi."_

As Miriam's body began to glow brighter, two balls of light entered Jonathan and Rumiko's bodies. A small, tiny speck of sparkle, entered Bravery's body. The balls of light and the speck engulfed the guardians in a bright light. The light dimmed, when Miriam's body's glow also dimmed, and she slowly driffted down by the dim glow of her Bamboo Pendant, and into Jonathan's arms, where the light died out, and she stirred, awakening from her deep sleep, opening her eyes to see Jonathan and Rumiko, and Bravery at Jonathan's shoulder.


	3. The Power Within

**Chapter Three: The Power Within**

_Author's Note:_

_Just three more days until the movie's premiere, and I have to hurry to finish this story! So, for the next two days, I will be spliting the final chapters in two. Today, I will work on several chapters. Tomorrow, the final chapters will be posted. And on July 26, 2005, "Lotus Legends Movie #1: The Light of Yamanouchi," will be premiered on Fan Fiction! So, wish me luck! And get ready for an ultimate adventure! Also, the website is almost done! I will let you know when it is ready. For now, enjoy the chapters, "The Power Within," "Faith," "True To Your Heart," "The Lotus Shrine," "Secrets Within," and "No One," featuring the song "No One" by Aly and A.J from the Ice Princess Soundtrack. The following chapters tomorrow will be "Ruins of The Shrine," "Saving Souls," "The Candle," "The Altar," "Looking At The Past," and the Epilogue, "Kim v.s. Kalleria," featuring the chapter entitled score. The music sheet for the flute will be up on the site ASAP, after it is released. For now, enjoy the first six chapters! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"You may be able to escape the attack," Miriam said, as she stood up, still weak from the attacks, "But you will be out of the way until we are ready to battle again."

Miriam steadied her arrow on her bow shakily, preparing for the assult.

Kally began to walk back towards the wall of the shrine, until her back was facing the wall.

"You will be cursed, Kalleria." Miriam said weakly, pulling back her bow string, "You will be trapped within the darkest druid for a year. When you are released, we will be stopping you once more."

"Don't even think about it." Kally growled, unknowingly running to a dark druid. The only darkest one on the mountain.

"Believe me," Miriam smiled weakly, "I will."

Miriam released the glowing arrow, crying out, "Cursed Arrow!"

The glowing rainbow of colours that the arrow left behind shone brightly for the people below the mountain to see.

The arrow pierced through Kally, and trapped her inside the druid, as the scratched trunks closed, trapping Kally inside in a deep sleep.

"Well, that's taken care of." Jonathan smiled.

"Indeed." Rumiko agreed.

Then, Miriam changed back to Kim, who collasped to the ground weakly. The Bamboo Bow and Arrows flew back to the shrine, where it was kept safely within the walls. The same went for the Lotus Blade and the Dragon Fan when Jonathan and Rumiko changed back.

"Kim?" Ron asked, bending down to the still body.

Kim's breathing was steady. A small smile spread across her face. She was just resting.

Ron smiled, and scooped up Kim, and hopped onto Kiara's back, as Bravery changed back.

"That is enough for one day." Yori smiled, hopping on Kiara's back also.

"I think we need to get back to the Yamanouchi School." Kiara said, as she leaped off of the mountain, and into the air. The glowing pendants of the Lotus Guardians began to shimmer, and left behind a trail of silver, metallic blue, and sparkling pink, for the citizens of Tokyo and Yamanouchi to see.

* * *

"She is in good shape." Master Sensai smiled, "She just needs rest."

"Thank goodness." Ron sighed of relief. Rufus sighed of relief as well, letting out a little squeak also.

"She has no high fever or any other illness." Yori said, checking Kim's forehead, "Although, she used most of her remaining energy to trap Kally into the druid."

"Ah, yes." Master Sensai frowned, "The Cursed Arrow. Miriam had used that attack to trap the demons in the place we now call the Outer Limits many years ago. Now, the curse is lifted, as for the timing of the curse has expired. That was why you three were called upon in the first place. If it wasn't for Miriam's foolishness, you three might never have been born."

"Why was using the attack so foolish, Master Sensai?" Yori asked.

"Miriam had only remaining strength for several more attacks." Master Sensai explained, "But she didn't use the remaining strength wisely. Instead, she took a chance, and released the Cursed Arrow, trapping the demons within the Outer Limits of the open portal that lead to a vast deserted land. There is nothing but ruins and shadows there. But, her luck was there for her during that time. She made a perfect shot, and trapped them in the Outer Limits for thousands of years. Until now."

"But now, she trapped Kally." Ron said, Rufus nodding in agreement on his shoulder, "Isn't that good enough?"

"I'm afraid that it's only for one year." Master Sensai answered, "But, I am afraid that Possible-san can't run away from the truth forever. One day, she will have to learn, that there is a connection between the two. The Light and the Dark, are always united as one, whether one likes it or not. In this case, when Possible-san was born, the two have been seperated. The only way to reunite the two, is for Possible-san to make physical contact with Kalleria first. If Kalleria makes the contact first, then Possible-san will be erased from history, and memory. No one will remember that she ever existed."

"When will that day come?" Ron asked.

"It will be a year from now." Master Sensai answered, "Not even Kalleria knows the secret. But she soon will, once she is released. But, I should warn you, her soul will be released from the druid tonight, and when that time comes, you must be there with Possible-san at the Lotus Shrine. The only thing that can defeat her, is a pure heart. Possible-san might have struggled through many dark moments, but her heart is always pure, except for the hatred towards her enemies and rivals. Other than that, she respects others who treat her right. Possible-san always repays them with her own respect."

"That's how she released the Celestial Arrow in the first place." Ron realized.

"Of course." Yori whispered, "Only the one with the true heart and power can release that attack."

Then, the four heard Kim stirr in her sleep. Then, she fluttered her eyes open.

"Where...where am I?" Kim wondered out loud, struggling to sit up straight, but failed at the attempt, as she collasped on her arms and fell back down on the bed.

"You released a huge amount of energy at the battlefield." Ron answered, "But, why don't you get more rest?"

"Okay..." Kim yawned, "Wake me up if we have to go somewhere or something's wrong."

Then, Kim fell into a deep sleep once more, her breathing steady as a beating drum.

"Let us leave her to rest." Master Sensai said quietly, as the Lotus Guardians and Master Sensai walked out of the room, burning out the lantern that illuminated the room.


	4. Faith

**Chapter Four: Faith**

_Author's Note:_

_This is a very enchanting chapter in the story so far. And the new character in the chapter will be a part of the cast in the Series Finale movie, "The Final Trial." For now, enjoy this chapter, along with the rest! The remaining chapters are, "True To Your Heart," "The Lotus Shrine," "Secrets Within," and "No One." For now, enjoy and review please! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

While Kim was asleep, she had a nightmare.

_Shadows where around every corner, with piercing red eyes, and poisen covered teeth._

_They all took a piece of Kim's soul, until there was only a little bit left. When the final shadow was about to finish Kim off, there was a glow of light, that engulfed the darkness. The shadows disappeared, and the final piece of Kim's soul remained unharmed._

_Then, a woman with golden hair and kind brown eyes, wearing a silk covered dress, and have fairy-like wings, walked up to the weak Kim._

_"Hello, Kimberly Ann." the woman greeted kindly, her voice echoing._

_Kim looked up to see the woman. She had a kind face, and she looked beautiful._

_"Who...who are you?" Kim asked, struggling to stay alive._

_"My name is Faith." the woman answered, glowing brightly, as she kneeled down to Kim's present level, "I am your guardian angel. Master Sensai had told me to watch over you since the day you were born. When you were, I saw how you looked. And I knew how your parents felt. You looked so delicate, so breakable. That's how all babies are. They are weak, and are brand new to the world. And, if they are not careful, very breakable. Not by the physical form, but by the soul and heart. You have faced through many heartbreaks, Kimberly Ann. But you realized that the true love, was infront of you the whole time. A love as strong as yours with Ronald's, is one that will never break, nor betray."_

_"I don't even think I'll be able to see him again." Kim gasped for air, "I'm weak. It might all be a dream, but I know I'm still weak. After I released the Cursed Arrow and trapped Kally in the druid, I felt myself grow weaker and weaker."_

_"You will live, Kimberly Ann." Faith reassured, "Just believe in yourself, and everything will be alright. Your soul will grow."_

_Kim was too scared to even try. She wasn't ready for her life to end._

_Faith sighed. She took out a glowing seed from her pocket._

_"What is that?" Kim asked weakly._

_"A Lotus Seed." Faith answered, "A Lotus Seed, is like the position you are in now. It is engulfed in the muddy waters of darkness." - a circle of black liquid blocked the view of the seed - "But, the little seed wants to grow, and live in the light. So, it grows, and grows, until," - a small Lotus bud bloomed from the top of the black sphere - "It blooms, into a beautiful flower on the surface of the waters." The bud unfolded, revealing a beautiful Lotus Flower._

_"It's beautiful." Kim whispered._

_"You can do the same, Kimberly Ann." Faith encouraged, giving the Lotus Flower, as the sphere turned to white, to Kim, "Just believe that you will see the light. Have the will. Then, you will come back to life."_

_Kim accepted the flower and the sphere, and held it close, as she felt her soul being repaired, growing little by little at a rapid speed.

* * *

_

Kim awoke and found herself in Ron's arms. She was breathing heavily.

"Kim, you alright?" Ron asked.

Kim looked down in her hands to see the Lotus Flower and the white sphere. She then looked back up at Ron. She nodded.

"What happened?" Ron asked, "You were tossing and turning in your sleep. And your body was glowing."

"It...was?" Kim could barely speak. She looked back down at the Lotus Flower. She looked back up at Ron and continued, "I...I had this nightmare that turned into a dream. I saw my guardian angel, and, she gave me the Lotus Flower. During the nightmare part, these, shadows, began eating my soul, little by little. Faith, my guardian angel, saved me. She said to believe that I will live, and I did. And now, I'm awake."

"Kim, you alright?" Ron asked, feeling Kim's forehead, "For sure? You're talking nonsense!"

Kim just pulled Ron into a kiss. After a few seconds, she pulled back. "I'm not talking nonsense, Ron." she answered gently, "I'm telling the truth." - Kim handed the Lotus Flower to Ron - "You can keep the Lotus Flower. I won't be with you forever, Ron. When that day comes, look at the flower, and remember me."


	5. True To Your Heart

**Chapter Five: True To Your Heart**

_Author's Note:_

_I know what you're thinking. Does this chapter feature the song, "True To Your Heart" from Mulan? The answer is, no. It was a title that just fit with what the plot of the chapter is. And the song is telling someone to believe and let their heart lead the way of life. This case, it's believing in what you never noticed. I'll let the chapter tell the rest. The remaining chapters are "The Lotus Shrine," "Secrets Within," and "No One." I'm afraid that I will have to cut the schedule a bit short for today. "The Lotus Shrine," "Secrets Within," and "No One" will be a part of the next day's schedule. Some chapters might be cut out. But, you'll never know! I promise you, on Tuesday, "Lotus Legends Movie #1: The Light of Yamanouchi," will be released! And Season Two (with the including theme song in the first chapter) will be premiered right after the movie. Here's Chapter Five: True To Your Heart! Enjoy and review please! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Can't you go any faster, Kiara?" Kim hollered over the screaming winds of the mountain that night.

"In this weather, this is as fast as I could go!" Kiara hollered back, fighting against the winds, "But, I'll try my best!"

Ron was protecting the Lotus Flower that Kim had given him against the mountain winds. It wasn't easy.

"We're through!" Kiara announced, as she and the Lotus Guardians broke through the Forest of Winds, "Now let's speed things up a bit."

Kiara sped towards the Lotus Mountain, where the moon shone on brightly.

* * *

"When's Kalleria scheduled to be released?" Miriam asked when the Lotus Guardians transformed when they landed.

"When the moon reaches high above us." Jonathan answered.

"Fighting off Kalleria after she had rest is not going to be easy." Rumiko frowned, "We will have to fight harder. And, Miriam. Please save your energy and don't waste it on one single attack until the time is right."

"I couldn't help it..." Miriam mumbled. Then, the druid began to drip a sappy liquid from inside, as the tree trunk began to crack open.

"Something tells me that the liquid isn't sap." Miriam growled, steadying her arrow on her bow.

"Shadow Slime..." Rumiko mumbled, "Prepare yourselves."

Then, the druid shattered into a million pieces, releasing, a form other than a human, nor a demon.

"That...isn't Kalleria." Miriam squeaked.

"That is her Magic Soul..." Rumiko answered, "Jonathan! Start the battle!"

"It'll be my honour!" Jonathan smirked, and leaped in the air with the Lotus Blade at hand, "Lotus Slash!"

The blue blade-like attack was released and went inside the unhuman being. From there, Jonathan could see Kally's unconcious body, with the Cursed Arrow still pinned through her heart.

Jonathan didn't take any chances to get close to Kally. He payed attention to what Kally's body was releasing: a giant black skeleton, with Shadow Slime dripping from it's bones. A line of Shadow Slime was connected from Kally's heart, and the back of the skeleton.

"The attack didn't do anything!" Jonathan exclaimed as he landed.

"Rumiko, you give it a try!" Miriam demanded.

"I'll try my best." Rumiko leaped into the air, and swished her fan, releasing the attack, "Wind Blade!"

Blades of wind only went through the gaps of the skeleton, not harming it. The scary skull grinned evilly.

"That didn't work either." Rumiko reported, landing on the ground next to her friends.

"My turn." Miriam furrowed. She leaped into the air.

"Miriam!" Jonathan called, "You're too close!"

"Huh?" Miriam screamed when she got whacked by the skeleton's bony hand. She fell to the ground heavily, making her weak already. Luckily, no Shadow Slime got onto her, so she didn't weaken by the second.

Miriam got back up, and set an arrow on her bow, pulled on the bow string, and released it, crying out, "Sacred Arrow!"

The glowing arrow shot towards the skeleton. It screamed in agony when the arrow hit the skull's head. But it didn't get damaged.

"It didn't work!" Miriam cried.

"Now what?" Jonathan growled through gritted teeth.

"Trap it." Rumiko answered, "That's the only way."

"But how?" Miriam asked, "I can't use my Cursed Arrow yet, and even if I could, where is the darkest tree where it will rest for the next 1000 years? And for the next year for Kally, who happens to be controlling that thing?"

"We will have to create a tree that will trap the creature." Rumiko answered, "But first we have to disconnect the Shadow Slime rope from Kally and the monster!"

"But what about the tree?" Jonathan asked, "Who will make the tree, and what will be their base?"

Miriam tucked her hands in the sleeves of her kimono, and felt a small uneven sphere. She pulled out her arms and opened her clutched fist, to reveal a small Lotus Seed on her palm, glowing brightly.

_"A Lotus Seed, is like the position you are in now." _Faith's voice recalled, "_It is engulfed in the muddy waters of darkness."_

Miriam knew what to do. She held onto the seed tightly in her hand, and jumped on Kiara's back.

"Jonathan!" Miriam directed, "Cut the string when I tell you to, and Kiara, take me towards the skull."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kiara retorted, "You'll just get whacked again!"

"It's a chance I have to take." Miriam responded, "When I tell you to, I want you to fly back towards the ground."

"Fine." Kiara sighed, and leaped into the air.

Jonathan went behind the skeleton, but stayed careful not to get near Kally.

"Now!" Miriam cried.

Jonathan shot an attack at the rope, snapping it in two, as Miriam leaped off of Kiara's back, whom returned back to the ground, and jumped into the open mouth of the skull, taking the Lotus Seed with her.

"Miriam!" Jonathan screamed.

The skeleton smirked and began to cackle. Then, he got choked up. Roots began to break through the Shadow Slime, and a Lotus Bud bloomed from the skull's head. The roots began to form together into a tree.

During the process, the skull spat Miriam out, who tumbled down to the ground, and into Jonathan's open arms.

The Lotus Roots also reached through the ground and trapped Kally in a smaller tree.

On the top of the skeleton's tomb, a Lotus Flower bloomed.

The Lotus Guardians took a final glance at the trees, then ventured through the Lotus Shrine.


	6. The Lotus Shrine

**Chapter Six: The Lotus Shrine**

_Author's Note:_

_Today is the final day to complete Lotus Legends #4: Beyond The Looking Glass. The remaining three chapters from yesterday will be a part of today's schedule. I didn't have much time to work on them yesterday. I had to go to Maple Ridge, and I live in Coquitlam. It's about an hour drive, and we had to exchange the new computer system from Best Buy. We left for Maple Ridge at 6 o'clock, and we came back by 7 o'clock. Anyway, here's the first of the final chapters, Chapter Six: The Lotus Shrine. The website is now finished! You can check it out now! It's brand new! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"That was one scary stunt." Miriam muttered as the Lotus Guardians ventured through the Lotus Shrine.

"Promise me you will never do anything like that again!" Jonathan scolded.

"I promise!" Miriam answered relieved, "I am never gonna do a stunt like that again!"

"Could someone tell me what part of the Lotus Shrine we are in?" Kiara asked, now in her young form.

"I would say the main foyer." Rumiko answered, looking at the stone walls, with carvings from the ancestors of time.

"Uh-oh." Jonathan stopped infront of three doorways.

"Which way?" Miriam wondered out loud.

"I do not know." Kiara answered.

The Lotus Guardians glanced down at their treasures, and studied the scratch marks and scuffs on the doorways.

One door had scratch marks from a knife or a sharp blade. The other had scuffs and marks, as if something bashed into them. The final one has thinner scratch marks than the first door.

"You don't think..." Miriam wondered out loud.

"Maybe..." Jonathan answered.

"A huge possibility..." Kiara answered.

"It could be possible..." Rumiko added.

"Think we should check it out?" Miriam asked.

"We should split up." Rumiko suggested.

"Miriam, you take Kiara." Jonathan directed, "And Bravery, you can go with Rumiko this time. I'll go by myself. Don't worry, I have the Lotus Blade to protect me."

"You'd better be right." Rumiko muttered.

"If I find you dead on the ground," Miriam threatened, "You are so gonna get a scold from me and Kimberly Ann."

"I'll be careful." Jonathan reassured.

That was when the three Lotus Guardians took seperate paths.

* * *

Miriam wandered through the torch lit halls of the doorway that she might think is the Bamboo Bow and Arrow's keep.

_"Are you sure about this?" _Kim asked from the back of Miriam's mind.

"Don't worry, Kimberly Ann." Miriam reassured, "We know what we're doing. If the scuff marks mean what I think, then we're on the right track."

"Hope so..." Kiara muttered.

* * *

_"Jonathan, I have a bad feeling about this..." _Ron muttered from the back of Jonathan's mind.

"Could you at least try to be a little confident?" Jonathan replied, "We're going to see if the hallways lead to the Lotus Blade's keep."

_"That's what I'm afraid of..." _Ron groaned.

* * *

Bravery began to chitter wildly on Rumiko's shoulder.

"What is wrong, Bravery?" Rumiko asked.

Bravery continued to chitter as the sound of footsteps came from ahead.

_"Intruders?"_ Yori asked Rumiko from the back of her mind.

"I doubt..." Rumiko replied, "Brace yourself, Yori-san."

"Eeep! Eeep!" Bravery chittered, as Rumiko opened her Dragon Fan and ran down the hallways.

* * *

"Can't you hurry up?" Kiara called to Miriam who was in close behind her.

"You think it's easy after I just got coughed up by a skeleton beast?" Miriam retorted.

_"Do we really have to do this?" _Ron asked Jonathan.

"Do you want others to perish within darkness and secrets or not?" Jonathan scolded.

* * *

"Ha! Huh?"

The three Lotus Guardians blinked dubiously as they still held their weapons steady. They were facing each other.

"What in the world is going on?" Miriam wondered out loud, lowering her bow and arrow.

"Is this a type of illusion, or am I just dreaming?" Jonathan asked, sheathing his Lotus Blade.

"It is real." Rumiko answered, folding her fan, "The pathways lead to the same place: the Lotus Treasures' Keep."

"But, why use seperate ways to lead to the same area?" Miriam wondered out loud.

"That is something that we will never discover." Rumiko answered.

Bravery looked the opposite way of the Lotus Guardians, and began to chitter wildly.

"What is it, Bravery?" Jonathan asked, as Bravery leaped onto Jonathan's shoulder. He pointed wildly at another opening. A fourth one.

"A fourth opening?" Rumiko wondered out loud.

"The Lotus Shrine is well known for it's surprises." Kiara muttered, "C'mon. It must lead to the altar."


	7. No One

**Chapter Seven: No One**

_Author's Note:_

_I will be cutting out the chapter, "Secrets Within." The final chapters are, "The Candle," "The Altar," and "Kim v.s Kalleria." This is Chapter Seven: No One, featuring the song "No One" by Aly and A.J from the "Ice Princess" soundtrack, and their upcoming debut album._

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

The Lotus Guardians made it through the narrow hallways of the fourth entrance. There were no torches leading the way, and the hallway and ceiling were getting narrower and narrower as they went further.

_**I am moving through the crowd  
**__**Trying to find myself  
**__**Feel like a guitar that's never played  
**__**Will someone strum away?**_

When the Lotus Guardians were halfway there, they collasped. They changed back to their reincarnations.

Kim began to feel tears sufficing from her eyes.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I don't wanna be a Lotus Guardian anymore!" Kim sobbed, "It's too much! Why couldn't they choose someone else?"

Ron thought about it, then he said, "Ask yourself, Kim. Who else would you want to be?"

_**And I ask myself  
**__**Who do I wanna be?  
**__**Do I wanna throw away the key?  
**__**And invent a whole new me?  
**__**And I tell myself  
**__**No one, No one  
**__**Don't wanna be  
**__**No one  
**__**But me...**_

Kim thought about it. Then, she scoffed a laugh. "I guess I wouldn't be anything else, would I?"

"See what I mean?" Ron asked, "You're great as Miriam Spirit's reincarnation. And, you're great as a Lotus Guardian. C'mon! You're a Possible! You can do anything!"

Kim couldn't help but giggle.

Ron smiled. "C'mon. Let's continue. We're smaller than our carnations. We can make it through."

_**You are moving through the crowd  
**__**Trying to find yourself  
**__**Feel like a doll left on a shelf  
**__**Could someone take you down**_

When they were past halfway there, Kim collasped to the ground, weak.

"C'mon, Kim!" Ron encouraged, helping her up, "You can do it. We're almost there!"

"I can't! I can't!" Kim cried weakly.

"Yes, you can!" Yori replied, helping Kim up, "You can do it!"

Kim thought about what Ron said earlier, and forced herself back to her feet.

_**And you ask yourself  
**__**Who do you wanna be?  
**__**Do you wanna throw away the key?  
**__**And invent a whole new me?  
**__**Gotta tell yourself  
**__**No one, no one  
**__**Don't wanna be  
**__**No one  
**__**But me...**_

When they reached an opening, it was dark, and shadows were scattered on the walls, ceilings, and floors.

Ron took out the Lotus Flower. It was glowing, illuminating the whole room, and perishing the shadows.

_**Your life lays out on the shadows on the walls  
**__**Turn the light on to release it all  
**__**Wonder what it's like to feel worthless  
**__**So open all the blinds  
**__**And turn the curtains**_

With the light of the Lotus Flower leading their way, the Lotus Guardians continued.

_**No one, no one  
**__**Don't wanna be  
**__**No one  
**__**But me...**_

Finally, the Lotus Guardians made it past the darkness, and continued down the torch lit hallways.

_**When you're moving through the crowd...**_


	8. The Candle

**Chapter Eight: The Candle**

_Author's Note:_

_Here is Chapter Eight: The Candle. It will feature a song that I made called "The Candle." So, please enjoy! But, this song will not be in the soundtrack list on the Lotus Legends website. But, if you're a fan of Jump 5, then you'll find two of their new songs on the list. The final chapters are "The Altar," and "Kim v.s Kalleria."_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Hey, I see a light in the distance." Kim suddenly said.

Sure enough, there was a dim glow at the end of the hallway.

_**Teardrops, rainfalls  
**__**Endless waterfalls  
**__**I'm waiting 'til it stops  
**__**Broken, shattered  
**__**In a million pieces  
**__**'Til the bleeding stops  
**__**Now I'm searchin'  
**__**For the million stars!**_

The Lotus Guardians cautiously moved towards the light.

_**The light  
**__**That is drained from the world  
**__**Is what I  
**__**Am lookin' for  
**__**With only the single light  
**__**Within my reach  
**__**You're my shining light  
**__**The candle I see**_

Suddenly, the light began to get further away from the Lotus Guardians. Kim began to pick up the pace with each step.

_**Step by step  
**__**I pick the pace up a bit  
**__**I'm waiting 'til this ends  
**__**Many losses  
**__**That I'm hoping would stop  
**__**'Til the bleeding stops  
**__**Now I'm searchin'  
**__**For the million stars!**_

"Kim!" Ron called.

"Slow down, Possible-san!" Yori called.

Kim skidded to a stop, and so did the light. It seemed to flicker.

"What is it?" Kim wondered out loud.

"We'll find out soon enough." Ron answered.

_**The light  
**__**That is drained from the world  
**__**Is what I  
**__**Am lookin' for  
**__**With only the single light  
**__**Within my reach  
**__**You're my shining light  
**__**The candle I see**_

Suddenly, a trail of fire was following them from behind.

"Run!" Kiara cried.

_**Fires, flames  
**__**Flaring all over the place  
**__**You have betrayed me  
**__**For the last time  
**__**Now, I'm searching  
**__**For the direction that will  
**__**Lead me outta here  
**__**So leave me  
**__**To perish in this nightmare  
**__**While you run away!  
**__**Now I'm runnin' from**_

As the Lotus Guardians got closer, they saw what was causing the light.

"The Lotus Candle!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Grab it!" Yori cried.

Kim reached out, and grabbed it, as they ran past.

_**The light  
**__**That is drained from the world  
**__**Is what I  
**__**Am lookin' for  
**__**With only the single light  
**__**Within my reach  
**__**You're my shining light  
**__**The candle I see**_

The Lotus Guardians held the Lotus Candle carefully, and ran out of the hallway, and into a strange room.

_**You're the light  
**__**That's no longer within my reach...**_


	9. The Altar

**Chapter Nine: The Altar**

_Author's Note:_

_This is the second final chapter! On Sunday is going to be my sister's birthday party, and tomorrow's her birthday. But, tomorrow isn't only my sister's birthday, it's the release date of "Lotus Legend Movie #1: The Light of Yamanouchi"! Now, here's Chapter Nine: The Altar. This will be a pretty short chapter, and the final chapter will be featuring the chapter entitled score, "Kim v.s. Kalleria." Enjoy and review please! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Whoa." Kim breathed, "Where are we?"

"I am guessing the altar." Yori replied.

"Yori's right." Kiara answered, "This is where the Lotus Guardians trapped themselves. Until they were released by you guys. It's also where they made their offerings. This place was almost impossible to find."

"Who were the last people to make it to the altar?" Ron asked, "'Cause, by the looks of it, nobody ever touched this place."

"The last visit was over 5000 years ago, when the Lotus Guardians were alive." Kiara answered.

Kim scanned the area. The walls, ceilings, and floors, were covered in moss, vines, plant roots, and Lotus Flowers that, strangely, grew on the walls and ceilings.

"This is weird." Kim said, "The Lotus Flowers grow on the walls and ceilings. Not on pond water."

"These are Enchanted Lotuses." Kiara explained, "They're supposed to be watered every 5000 years."

"I think it's time that they had their drinks." Kim said, "Ron, do the honours, please!"

"With pleasure!" Ron replied, unsheathing his Lotus Blade, "Lotus Rain!"

With a slash of the blade, the room began to rainfall.

Kim screamed as the water began to fall heavily.

Ron looked at Kim, who was soaking wet, and frustrated. Yori, however, protected herself with her fan.

"Heh, heh..." Ron chuckled sheepishly, "Uh...whoopsie?"

"Why you little..." Kim began to chase Ron playfully around the room, as the Enchanted Lotuses got their feed of water and began to bloom healthily.

Suddenly, when the rain stopped, there was a crash from outside, and an entrance way opened.

"An emergancy exit." Yori said.

"Kally's back." Kim growled.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Kim v.s. Kalleria**

_Author's Note:_

_This is the final chapter! Get ready for the greatest battle of the season! Features the original score, "Kim v.s. Kalleria." Let the match begin! Until the movie, see ya! ;-)  
_

_-CelestialTime93_

_Nov.10, 2005 A/N:_

_I got a new review from an ananymous. This is what a lot of people seem to be telling me. "Lotus Legends seems to be very similar to InuYasha." See, here's the thing. I don't watch InuYasha. My sister does. So, I won't know what really the plot of InuYasha is. I'm sorry if I offended anyone! It's just that I don't watch that much anime. And since InuYasha's newest season is rated 14+ here in Canada, my parents won't really let us watch in if they knew about the rating. But one thing is for sure, I am not attempting to make an InuYasha rip-off, and I'm sorry if it offended anyone. I guess I should tell you why the plot is like this. My sister told me the basic plot of InuYasha. That's when an idea struck me. I couldn't let go of it, as hard as I tried. That idea, was Lotus Legends. As much as I hated to, I based Lotus Legends with several similar parts from InuYasha. I'm sorry, but I probably know how angry you guys are. Trust me, I know. My sister will kill me if she finds out I wrote the story of Lotus Legends based on InuYasha. She already yelled at me for creating the name Rumiko Higurashi! Anywho, hope you guys think differently now. Enjoy the series! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Don't think about running away, Kalleria." Miriam cried, as the Lotus Guardians made it through the emergancy exit.

Kally turned and smirked. "Look who came to join the party."

"I didn't come to join the party!" Miriam snapped, "I came to crash it! Hiya!"

(score begins)

The two attacks clashed, and the two attackers jumped back.

"Bamboo Bow and Arrow!" Miriam cried, holding the bow into the air, "Bamboo Sword mode!"

The bow transformed in a flurry of lights into a wooden sword made of bamboo wood.

"Nice trick." Kally commented sarcastically, transforming her crossbow into a black steel sword in a flurry of black lights, "Too bad I don't have to use stupid words!"

The two made their assult again, only with swords this time.

The enchanted bamboo was too strong for the black steel. The sword fight continued.

Miriam made rapid blocks and assults, while Kally's were agressive.

"Do you know what I really hate?" Kally smirked when the two swords were locked.

"When someone you hate wakes from the dead?" Miriam growled.

"When somebody doesn't know when to give up!" Kally shot back, clashing the swords hard, throwing Miriam and the Bamboo Sword back, crashing into the Lotus Shrine's wall.

"Miriam!" Jonathan cried.

Miriam looked down to see the Bamboo Sword snapped in half, with the two parts strewn on for life.

"You are so not in my - huh?" Kally stared in disbelief.

Miriam concentrated, as the sword began to glow, and repair itself.

Miriam shot her eyes open and smirked. "You were saying?"

"You're still not as strong as me!" Kally shot as Miriam leaped back onto her feet, with her sword armed.

"Yeah, you're right, Kalleria." Miriam replied coolly, "I'm more stronger! Hiya!"

Kally defended herself with the black steel sword from Miriam's high air assult. The sword fight continued.

Kally was about to hit Miriam, until...

"Huh?" Kally growled, "Where did she go?"

"I'm right behind you." Miriam smirked, teleporting behind Kally in mid-air, "Hiya!"

Miriam high kicked Kally on the head, and bashed her to a new druid. Kally was weak.

(score ends)

Miriam landed and stood a meter away from her.

Kally opened her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"You're an even greater monster than the ones in my army..." Kally scowled.

"Yeah," Miriam replied smoothly, "I'll eventually grow out of that. But you, you will never end your reckless behaviour and want for power. And that deserves a punishment."

Kally scowled again.

"You will be trapped in the druid for a year." Miriam explained, changing her blade back into a bow. She set an arrow on it, "When you are released, you will be destroyed, and reunited with your otherself. But, Kimberly Ann won't remember any of it."

Kally growled, staring disgustingly at the arrow that was being raised with the bow and pointed at her.

Miriam pulled the string back, charging the arrow with power.

"I hope you're ready for this, Kally." Miriam smirked, "Cursed Arrow!"

Miriam released the glowing arrow, that pierced through Kally's heart.

Kally screamed in agony as she melted into the druid.

The arrow remained on the druid's trunk, even when the tree glowed with the Curse's Seal.

Miriam smiled in approval.

"C'mon, guys." Miriam said, "The battle's over. Time to go home."

_**The End**_


End file.
